


What About Today

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: Sungyoon would always choose to stay with him, as he always does.





	What About Today

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so forgive me for the errors. This is just a really short drabble I wrote at 12am because I couldn't sleep, and was preoccupied with my favorite golcha ship.

“What’s for today?”

Daeyeol is enthusiastic when he asks, and Sungyoon gives him a small smile as he puts the tray down on the little table propped up on the bed.

“The same, your soup and meds. Only this time I managed to smuggle a bar of chocolate for you. But it’s a secret, and you can’t tell anybody.” 

“Yay!”

Daeyeol eats the food he brought well, and Sungyoon couldn’t help but wince as he stares at the older’s pale complexion and thin wrist. He lost even more weight than the previous weeks, and it’s concerning him. He should talk to one of the nurses about it, or his own doctor. 

Despite the fragility, Daeyeol still seems to be bright and cheery, and Sungyoon holds on to that. 

“Are you going to stay today?” Daeyeol asks him as he takes a bite of the chocolate. Regular patients aren’t allowed such luxuries especially unknown to the authorities, but Sungyoon can’t help but break the rules. His resolve always seems to crumble like a house of cards blown by the wind when it comes to the taller man. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he stares at him and the latter does the same. It’s kind of blank for a moment, like Daeyeol was staring at a wall. Then he blinks, and the poker face is gone.

“Of course I do! No one wants to join me all the time except for you, and it’s boring without you.” Daeyeol leans in to flick him in the forehead. 

“Okay then I’m staying.” he smiles at him warmly, and Daeyeol smiles back at him gums and all. 

“Great! Since today is a very special day!” 

“What about today?” 

“Today is my birthday! Honestly I’m upset. You’re the only person I can count on here, and you don’t know my birthday? Why do I even keep you around!” he gets hit repeatedly in the arm playfully and he laughs, but it doesn’t come out as lighthearted as he wanted it to be. 

“Could’ve prepared a birthday cake for me or something. You don’t even have a gift!” Daeyeol complains.

“Will the chocolate count as a birthday gift? It has to count.” 

“...fine it counts. But I’m only being generous because it’s my birthday. Next time bring a better gift!” 

“I’ll bring you a better gift next time, I promise.” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.”

After that Daeyeol demands they should go and walk around since his legs are feeling cramped. They go around the hallways and even go as far as the garden, where there is fresh air and benches they can sit on.

The sky is dark and it’s chilly, and Sungyoon removes his jacket and drapes it onto Daeyeol’s frame. He’s scarily thin beyond his hospital gown in contrast to Sungyoon’s body as if any moment he would snap. 

The garden overlooks majority of the city, and the lights from the buildings are the closest representation of stars that they can get in the concrete jungle that they have. Daeyeol looks at it with sparkling eyes.

“My doctor says I still can’t go out because the damages from my accident are still healing, but one day I will heal, and get out of here, and spend my night just outside.” he points at the space beyond the railing of the garden. “I’ll take you with me, and we’ll spend the night out having fun. Someplace bright with lots of different colors.” 

Daeyeol looks at him and reaches out to hold his hand. He takes it into his and squeezes. His hands are cold.

He looks beyond the metal railing. If he turns to his side and see Daeyeol he probably wouldn’t be able to hold it in. 

“I would love that. I would love to do that someday.” 

“Someday.”

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sleepy, can we go back now?” Daeyeol doesn’t let go of his hand as they walk back to the rooms, and he refuses to give Sungyoon back his jacket even though they’re already back inside.

“It smells like you. It’s amazing.” he tells him.

It’s very late when he leaves Daeyeol in his room. He made sure the older is already sound asleep when he moves around to clean the room of things. He takes his jacket with him when he leaves and the receptionist in the lobby even waves at him as he goes outside. It’s quiet except for the occasional sound of cars that pass by. 

He’s walking back to his place when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

“How’s he today?” the voice in the other line says. He didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who it was. Only one person knows what time he gets out of the hospital.

“Responsive. Cheerful. Still the same.” he answers dryly. He’s so in the mood for some beer right now, or a smoke. He can feel himself being jittery again. He’s planning on quitting, but recently he can’t. It keeps him sane. 

“Did he remember you?” 

“He did. But he also thinks it’s his birthday today. There was also a moment where he just blanked out, in his head; in his face I saw it. I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.”

“The doctor did say there are going to be lapses. Since his brain is trying to heal itself.”

“The doctor did also say he was going to be better in a month or two. It’s just a temporary thing. It’s been a year. He’s either reliving the same day over and over in his head or he’s making his own days.” his grip on his phone tightens. He doesn’t stop walking. 

Sungyeol sighs on the other line.

“I miss my brother too as much as you do. But there isn’t much we can do.” 

“I wish there was.” 

“But there isn’t.” 

He ends the call and shoves the phone down his pocket. By the time he gets to his apartment, he’s worn down and all he wants to do is sleep. He needs it. When he wakes up he’s going to have to go to the hospital again. If he’s lucky, Daeyeol might remember him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment on your way out!


End file.
